A Surprising Date
by a muggle named Caity
Summary: Modern Day. AU. Will takes Elizabeth on a surprise date. But, the real surprise is what she finds out once she gets there. WillElizabeth. Please R&R.


**Author's Note: **Doing this has always been my ideal date, as I think it would be amazingly fun to do. And it would be romantic, if the couple really gets into it. So, for Will and Liz I decided to kick it up a notch - you'll see what I mean by the end of the oneshot.

This oneshot is dedicated to all the wonderful people at HTR! Especially to **lateBloomer04**, as she needed some cheering up last night, in light of recent spoilers. But also to **PirateAngel1286**--her oneshot, A Moment on the Ice, partially inspired me to write this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Will, Elizabeth, or anything having to do with _Pirates of the Caribbean_. I'm merely toying with their characters a bit.

---

**_A Surprising Date_**

---

"Close your eyes," Will Turner instructed his girlfriend of three years, Elizabeth Swann, as he slowly pulled out of the garage of her apartment complex.

"Will," Elizabeth giggled as she placed her hands over her eyes, "where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise. So, keep your eyes closed." Will smiled as he stole several glances at his girlfriend, simultaneously trying to keep his eyes on the road.

Elizabeth pouted playfully. "Oh, Will…. Fine - don't tell me where you're taking me. But, can you at least tell me if I'll like it or not?"

Will grinned as he continued to steal glances at Elizabeth. "Liz, you'll love it. I guarantee it."

That answer seemed to satisfy Elizabeth, as she simply smiled and fell silent.

The drive out to where Will was taking Elizabeth wasn't a long one - only about twenty minutes from her flat, much to Elizabeth's relief. Her hands were beginning to grow tired from constantly holding them up to her eyes.

As Will pulled into a parking space, Elizabeth's excitement level began to rise. Will had always tried to take her on wonderful dates; they may not have always turned out the way that he had wanted them to, but they were always wonderful in her eyes. And she had a good feeling about this one - she didn't know exactly what that feeling was, but she knew that it was good.

"We're here," Will announced as he parked the car in front of the building they were about to go into.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Elizabeth asked, mock-annoyed, as Will helped her out of the car, making sure that she hadn't peeked.

Will chuckled quietly to himself as he went around the back to the boot of the car to get certain items they'd need for their date. "No, not yet."

Elizabeth sighed as she waited for him to return to her side. "Will…."

"We're almost there. I promise," Will told her, tugging lightly on her arm as he guided her into the building.

Upon entering, Elizabeth closed her eyes tightly as she dropped her hands to her bare arms and began to massage them roughly. She hoped that rubbing them would warm them up, due to the unexpected temperature drop.

"Will? Where are we?" Elizabeth asked, her teeth beginning to chatter. Noticing this, Will took one of the jackets he had brought in with him and wrapped it around Elizabeth's shoulders tightly before answering.

"We're at an ice-skating rink," Will told her happily, allowing her to finally open her eyes.

Upon doing so, Elizabeth smiled brightly as she sat down on the bench closest to her. She had always wanted a boy to take her to an ice-skating rink for a date.

"Will?" Elizabeth's smile turned into a frown as she looked around the deserted rink. "Where are all the other people?" Will smiled as he handed Elizabeth a pair of ice-skates, sitting down on the bench next to her .

"I rented out the entire rink for a couple of hours."

"Oh, Will! That must've cost you a fortune!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she laced up her skates, turning to stare at her boyfriend in awe.

"Yeah, it cost me a bit, but it's alright. I wanted to make this a special day for you, so I thought it would be best if we were alone," Will told her, grinning to himself.

Elizabeth smiled widely at her boyfriend before kissing him fully on the mouth, interpreting his grin to be a grin of manly-pride; a grin because he had just earned an extra brownie point, so to speak.

"Come on." Elizabeth pulled Will up from his sitting position on the bench and guided him over to the rink.

"How many times have you skated before?" Elizabeth asked Will curiously as they stepped onto the ice.

"Well…" Before Will could finish his answer, he slipped and fell backwards onto the ice, landing with a loud _thud_. Elizabeth tried to stifle a giggle.

"Let me guess, zero times?"

"You would be correct in that assumption," Will answered, massaging his lower back where he fallen onto the hard ice.

"So, how come you took me here if you've never skated before?" Elizabeth asked, still trying to surpass a giggle as she watched her boyfriend struggle to get back up.

"Honestly? Because I remember you telling me on our first date that you've always wanted a boy to take you ice-skating." Elizabeth was surprised by his answer.

"You actually remembered that?" Elizabeth smiled, taking pity on Will and helping him to his feet.

"Of course," Will automatically answered, leaning on his girlfriend as he tried to regain his balance on his skates. "I remember everything you tell me. Well, I try to remember everything; I'd never want to take you somewhere that you wouldn't like."

"Oh, Will," Elizabeth gushed, pulling Will into a tight embrace. "You are, with a doubt, the best boyfriend in the entire world! No one--and I mean, _no one_--could ever compare to you." Will smiled secretly into Elizabeth's hair, taking this opportunity to move on with his intended plan.

"Well, there is also one other reason why I brought you to this particular place," Will told her, pulling away just enough to look her in the eyes.

"And what other reason is that?" Elizabeth asked playfully, locking eyes with her boyfriend. Will smiled somewhat nervously, a foreboding apprehension suddenly beginning to creep up on him at what he was about to do.

"I also remember you saying that not only would you want a boy to take you here on a date, but you'd also want to be proposed to here…"

Elizabeth quietly gasped, not expecting Will to have actually listened to what she had said all those years ago. "Will, are you saying that…."

"I'm saying that I love you, Elizabeth," Will interrupted her, anxiously fingering the engagement ring he had in his pocket. "I've loved you since we were children, back when we used to play Pirates on that beach back in Port Royal. And I love you so much that it scares me sometimes; that I would literally go to the ends of the earth for you, if I had to; that I'd die for you…."

Elizabeth stared at Will in silent awe as he continued on with his proclamation.

"Elizabeth, what I'm really trying to say is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, have lots of children with you and, eventually, grow old with you." Will took a deep breath as attempted to get down on one knee while wearing his ice-skates. He then carefully took her hand, gently holding it between his own as he took the ring out of his pocket and presented it to her.

"Elizabeth Swann, what I'm really trying to say is… Will you marry me?"

Elizabeth stared down at her boyfriend, completely shell-shocked. As the seconds passed, Will began to stare up at her uneasily, expecting the worst due to her silence.

"Uh, Elizabeth…" Will softly shook her hand. Elizabeth seemed to snap back to reality at the feel of his hands against her own and smiled down at him, regarding him happily.

"…Yes," Elizabeth to him quietly, her smile, as well as the volume of her voice, growing larger and larger by the second. "Yes! Yes! A thousand times, yes!"

Will quickly jumped up from his kneeling position, surprising himself by not falling over in the process. He, then, just as quickly, pulled his new fiancée into his arms for a loving embrace.

"Just so you know," Elizabeth began, whispering into Will's ear, "I love you, too. Just as much, if not more."

Will smiled, once again, into her hair and whispered back, "I know." Elizabeth smiled as she pulled out of their embrace, grabbing onto his hands tightly.

"Now, if you're going to be my husband, I expect you to know how to ice-skate," Elizabeth told him, trying to surpass a giggle.

"I expect that you're going to teach me, then?" Will asked, also trying to keep a straight face.

"That's right." Neither could continue to keep up their little charade and soon began to laugh.

"I love you, soon-to-be-Mrs. Turner," Will stared lovingly at his fiancée. Elizabeth stared just as lovingly back.

"I know." With that, Elizabeth took her new fiancée's hands in hers and began to lead him around the rink, enjoying the start of what she considered to be the rest of her life.

---

**A/N: **So, what did you guys think? Too cheesy? Too rushed? I spent a lot of time working on this one--a lot of time, indeed, so any and all feedback would be greatly appreciated!

I hope all of you at HTR liked it!


End file.
